


The Big Interview

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 342: Interview.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Big Interview

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 342: Interview.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Big Interview

~

Draco Malfoy’s there when Harry gets home. “Potter.” 

“Malfoy,” replies Harry politely. 

Severus rolls his eyes. “Don’t strain yourselves, gentlemen.” 

“Sorry,” Harry says. “Long day. Staying for tea, Malfoy?” 

Malfoy looks surprised. “No, thank you. Neville’s expecting me.” 

“What’s Neville see in him?” Harry mutters once he’s gone.

“Apparently the father of his children.” 

Harry blinks. “Whoa! _That’s_ what you’re working on for them? A pregnancy potion?”

“Yes.” Severus hums. “It’s been done, the technique’s been lost.” 

“Well, if anyone can figure it out, it’s you.” Harry grins. “When you succeed, you should give a big press interview.” 

~

Severus is quiet one night when Harry gets home the following week. 

Harry waits, and when they climb into bed, Severus finally clears his throat. Harry smiles. “Everything okay?” 

Severus exhales. “I’ve made a breakthrough in my potion.” He appears inexplicably nervous. 

“Brilliant!” Harry frowns. “So what’s wrong?” 

“It seems my potion’s a bit too…potent.” 

“Meaning?” 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Harry gapes at him. “We’re having a baby?!” 

“Yes.”

“But how?” 

Severus raises an eyebrow.

Harry sighs. “Not _how_. Just…how?” 

“It seems just inhaling the fumes made me…susceptible.” 

Harry sputters. “That’s amazing!” 

Severus relaxes.

“We should give an interview!” 

~

“This is a terrible idea.” 

Smiling fondly, Harry leads Severus towards the seating area. “It could be worse.” 

Scowling, Severus sits. “How? I’m being browbeaten into giving an interview.” He clears his throat. “In case you weren’t aware, I’m a…private person.” 

Leaning down, Harry kisses his cheek and whispers, “I’m aware. Hey, at least we’re on the wireless and not telly.” 

By the time Harry’s seated, and their interviewer arrives, Severus’ blushes have cooled. 

“Messrs Potter and Snape,” says Skeeter. “How exciting! Shall we start?” 

“If we must,” mutters Severus. 

Harry coughs. “Sure.” 

“Lovely. How’s married life?”

Severus huffs. 

~

“…between Severus’ potion business and me being an Auror, we’re busy,” finishes Harry.

Skeeter’s eyes narrow. “Bringing us to your future endeavours. Any plans for children?” 

Practically hearing Severus grinding his teeth, Harry jumps in quickly. “We’ve discussed it, yes,” he says, “there are so many war orphans—” 

“Of course, but I meant _natural_ children.” Skeeter eyes Severus’ waist. “Mr Snape’s potions prowess is renowned. In fact, there’s a rumour you’ve already created a male pregnancy potion—”

“No comment!” snarls Severus.

“It would be quite a legacy,” Skeeter continues, smirking. “Especially given your…tragic childhoods.” 

“Right,” snaps Severus. “Interview over!”

~

“How did she know?” Severus frets, pacing back and forth. 

“She may not,” says Harry. “You know how she is. She loves to push people’s buttons.” 

“I’ve something she can push,” Severus snarls, tone dark.

Harry sighs. “Shouldn’t you sit down, rest?” 

Severus shoots an irritated look at him. “Don’t start. I’m pregnant, not sick!” he snaps. “And I knew giving Skeeter an interview would backfire!” 

Walking over to Severus, Harry embraces him. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I thought it would be a good way to show off your potions prowess. After all, you’re the first pregnant wizard in centuries.” 

~

“Absolutely not!” 

Harry holds up his hand. “Hear me out. This won’t be like the last debacle.” 

“I hate the press,” says Severus. Absently, he rubs his obviously swollen belly. “No more interviews!” 

“But the word’s out. We may as well put our spin on it before Skeeter writes a book or something.” When Severus doesn’t immediately say no, he continues, “Plus, it’s Luna. You know she’ll be fair.” 

Severus huffs. “One more chance,” he finally says. “But if she asks any impertinent questions, I will not be held responsible for my actions!” 

“Understandable. Now, how about a foot massage?” 

~

“Hello, Harry! Hello, Severus.” 

Gesturing Luna in, Harry says, “Hey, Luna. Thanks for coming.” 

“Oh, it was no trouble.” Luna looks Severus over, tilting her head. “You look positively blooming!” 

Severus blinks. “Thank you. We…appreciate you being willing to come here for the interview.” 

“Of course! I’m happy to.” Settling into her chair, Luna pulls out a quill and some parchment. “Now, shall we begin?” 

Harry sits beside Severus on the sofa, clasping his hand. “Go ahead.”

“I understand you’re expecting,” says Luna. “Have you picked names yet?”

Feeing Severus relax as Luna gently draws him out, Harry smiles.

~


End file.
